


Desperate Times

by Daniscats



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniscats/pseuds/Daniscats





	Desperate Times

    Lieutenant Commander Alenko moved through the overly-crowded and overly-loud Purgatory and was just about to have a seat at the bar to have a quick drink before leaving when he saw Shepard motioning him over to a table down below. Places like this really weren't his cup of tea but how could he refuse Shepard's invite after she had graciously allowed him back on-board the Normandy after his nearly fatal error of judgment? He moved towards Shepard's table and noticed the heavily-tattooed woman also seated there. Kaidan looked closer. A haircut from hell, tattoos everywhere, and tight, barely-there clothing that still managed to look disheveled. She was a walking nightmare.

    "Have you two met?" Shepard looked from Kaidan to Jack. "I guess not. Kaidan, this is Jack. She's the biotic that I told you about, who helped us take down the Collectors. Jack, this is Kaidan Alenko, my former and now present biotic."

    "A pleasure to meet you, Jack." Kaidan bowed slightly as he said it.

    Jack jutted out her chin in response. "Hey. How's it goin'? Actually, I think we have met before. You were that guy on Horizon who blew Shepard off."

    Kaidan winced and looked at Shepard. "Yes, that was me."

    "Water under the bridge. Just like the whole Udina thing." Shepard waved her hand dismissively as she said it.

    Just as Kaidan took his seat, Shepard's omni-tool went off. She looked at it briefly before standing.

    "Crap. I have to go back to the Normandy."

    Kaidan felt a wave of panic and stood as well.

    "I'll just go back with you, Commander."

    "Nonsense, Kaidan. We just opened a tab. No sense in wasting it. Stay and have a little fun while you still can. This War is only going to get worse and you need to get in some R and R while you can. I'll see you both later." Shepard smiled and looked back before moving further away. "Just don't have too much fun. That tab is on my credit chit!"

    An awkward silence descended on the table before Kaidan stood again to go to the bar.

    "I'm going to go order something. Can I get you something?"

    "Sure! I'll have two more Citadel Slingers." Jack yelled a little louder. "And tell them not to cheap out on the booze this time! And make it three!"

    _I'm gonna need all the booze I can stomach if I am expected to make conversation with this pussy_ , Jack thought. I'm _surprised he can actually sit with that stick up his ass._

    Jack continued to watch Kaidan as he leaned over the bar to catch the bartender's attention.

    _Still. He's got a nice body. His ass isn't too bad. And I haven't been laid in how long now_?

    Kaidan turned his head and gave a fake smile.

   _And sometimes, these white-bread, mild-mannered vanilla types can surprise you. There was that guy...what was his name...who cares. He didn't look like much but he was hung like a krogan._

Jack squirmed in her seat at the memory of that particular encounter. As Kaidan turned with the tray in his hands and walked slowly back to the table, Jack stared at his crotch trying to discern anything about what might lie underneath the cloth there. Kaidan felt his face get red as he realized that the woman was staring directly at his crotch. _What kind of woman does such a thing?_ Kaidan suddenly felt like prey to this feral woman.

    He laid the drinks down and took his seat again. Jack grabbed one of the cocktails and swallowed almost the entire thing before coming up for air. _Still. She really does have a beautiful face. If you look beyond the tattoos and that horrendous haircut._  

    "So, what are you doing now, Jack? Shepard said something about you being a biotic's instructor?"  

    "Yup. At Grissom's Academy. Or I was before those Cerberus fuckers showed up. But never mind that, did you really point a gun at Shepard? For that prick Udina?"

    Kaidan tried to keep from physically wincing again. _Feral and with the worst taste in clothing and hairstyle I have ever seen. And tactless. How does this woman make it in the universe_?

    "It was more complicated than that. I am a Spectre. I have a duty to follow the orders of the Councilors. I have a duty to the galaxy that goes beyond my personal loyalties...

    "Ha!" Jack exclaimed. "Let's see. I can either trust Shepard, Queen of the Girl Scouts, who has risked her ass for other people hundreds of times OR I can choose to trust Udina who would screw his own mother if got him more power. Hmmm. Let me think that one over."

     _Fuck! Not only is he dull, he's also got shit for brains!,_ Jack thought.

    Kaidan felt himself grow angry. _She's a black and white thinker. She's obviously not very bright._   He took a calming breath before continuing.

    "Again, Jack, it's not that simple. We are dealing with Cerberus here. We have no way of knowing what they did to Shepard to bring her back. For all I knew, they put a control chip in her brain and she was following their orders. Not to mention, we are fighting the reapers who can indoctrinate people. I just wasn't sure."

    "I know all about Cerberus and what assholes they are but we're not talking about them. We're talking about Shepard. Has she ever given you any reason to doubt her?"  

    "Her pointing a gun at a Galactic Councilor _is_ reason to doubt her!  How could I have known that Udina was in bed with Cerberus?"

    _Oh, I don't know. Instinct? The pussy obviously didn't have any which is why he is Alliance. He'd be dead within a week without them telling him what to do,_ Jack thought but remained silent, taking another drink instead. _But, he is kind of handsome in that dorky kind of way. Especially when he's pissed off a little like he is now._

Kaidan sipped at his drink. He looked Jack again. _She really does have beautiful eyes. And she's a strong biotic. That can have certain advantages in bed. God, why am I even thinking about this?_ _But then again, I could very well be dead next week. We all could._

    Jack looked at Kaidan's muscular forearms. _His wrists are so large. And his hands are large too. That has to be a good sign. And it's only a matter of time before the kids and I get assigned to the fighting somewhere. What the hell..._

    "Wanna screw?" Jack asked.

    Kaidan spit out his drink. He felt the blood rushing to his face. And then he burst out laughing.

    "Um. Maybe we have a few more drinks and then decide?"

    "Yeah", Jack shrugged and gave Kaidan the first genuine smile of the night. "That's a good plan."


End file.
